iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands Queen's Landing - Targaryen * Andros Royce - played by /u/RickardDustin * Luthor Tyrell - played by /u/English_American * Harwyn Hill - played by /u/TheMightyFloorpSepton Archibald * Aisha Azor - played by/u/IndigoPond King's Landing - Targaryen * High Septon Archibald- played by/u/Ironhorn Dragonstone - Targaryen * Alysanne Targaryen - played by /u/Katsumisora Driftmark - Velaryon * Viserys Velaryon - played by /u/soberwolf233 * Rhaella Velaryon - played by /u/AlmightyEnige (Gwin) Claw Isle - Celtigar * Titus Celtigar - played by /u/TheClawKnight (Arryk Volmark) Stokeworth - Blackwater * Tyrion Blackwater - played by /u/TyrionBlackwater (Harren Greyjoy) * Bronn Blackwater - played by /u/BronnIIBlackwater (Harold Snow) Dorne Sunspear - Martell * Olyvar Martell - played by /u/Pixelenemy1 * Nymeria Martell - played by /u/awmang * Daryn Snow - played by /u/InYourAlaska Starfall - Dayne * Arthur Dayne - played by /u/LordArthurDayne * Beric Dayne - played by /u/TheGoudaOfTheRealm (Lucion Lannister) * Yorick Yronwood - played by /u/Elijah_ Blackmont - Blackmont * Cerenna Blackmont - played by /u/Diablo_Cody Sandstone - Qorgyle * Arron Qorgyle - played by /u/Bowman_supreme The Iron Islands Pyke - Greyjoy * Torric Greyjoy - played by /u/SonofBear * Harren Greyjoy - played by /u/Daer_20 Volmark - Volmark * Arryk Volmark - played by /u/Auddan Lonely Light - Farwynd * Ragnarr Farwynd (RIP) - played by /u/Ragnarr_Farwynd (Leo Tyrell) * Svenrir Farwynd - played by /u/SvenrirFarwynd (Luthor Tyrell) Ten Towers - Harlaw * Gwynesse Harlaw - played by /u/Last_Storm (Cerenna Blackmont) The North Dreadfort - Bolton * Roose Bolton - played by /u/RooseIIisLoose * Harold Snow - played by /u/FlayAllTheThings Winterfell - Bolton * Karla Cerwyn - played by /u/Orange1414 Karhold - Karstark * Alysanne Karstark - played by /u/FigsFromThistles * Gunthir - played by /u/Gunthir (Valarr Waters) Last Hearth - Umber * Yvaine Umber - played by /u/yvaineumber (Nymeria Martell) Skagos - Magnar * Brandon Stark - played by /u/Ankerholm * Gwin - played by /u/Enige * Willem Crowl - played by /u/Gingerpsycho Bear Island - Mormont * Maggie Mormont (RIP) - played by /u/MaggieMormont (Dacey Mormont) * Dacey Mormont - played by /u/MaggieMormont The Rills - Ryswell * Rogar Ryswell - played by /u/Lord_NiteShade Greywater Watch - Reed * Howland Reed - played by /u/TheMightiestFloorp (Harwyn Hill) * Eddard Reed - played by /u/a_broken_reed (Alester Tyrell) Deepwood Motte - Glover * Alyn Glover - played by /u/Eagle-Cicle (Matthos Mallister) Ironrath - Forrester * Colin Forrester - played by /u/Velvet_Glove (Arthur Dayne) The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Alester Tyrell - played by /u/wilds04 Brightwater Keep - Tyrell * Jon Ambrose - played by /u/Boogiepop_Homunculus * Leo Tyrell - played by /u/FatTyrellBastard Oldtown - Hightower * Loras Hightower - played by /u/TegusaGalpa The Arbor - Redwyne * Mina Redwyne - played by /u/Lannitarg * Stafford Redwyne - played by /u/Stafford_Redwyne * Mace Redwyne - played by /u/Lord_Redwyne (Martyn Lannister) The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully * Liane Tully - played by /u/OldGodsWatching The Twins - Frey Seagard - Mallister * Matthos Mallister - played by /u/StannisTheHero Stone Hedge - Bracken * Martyn Rivers - played by /u/Martyn_Rivers Harrenhal - Baelish * Loren Baelish - played by /u/XstarshooterX * Alayne Baelish - played by /u/Mockingbirds_Talon (Marissa Lannister) Lychester - Smallfolk * Eldred - played by /u/El_Dread (Jon Ambrose) The Stormlands Storm's End - Baratheon * Lyonel Baratheon - played by /u/Shaznash Summerhall - Targaryen * Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen - played by /u/SomthingRoyal Grandview - Grandison * Brus Grandison - played by /u/VisTarg (Torric Greyjoy) Stonehelm - Swann * Axell Swann- played by/u/lookitsalampray Mistwood - Mertyns * Alester Mertyns - played by /u/DuckiusQuackius Blackhaven - Dondarrion * Daric Dondarrion - played by /u/PartyInDaNorf (Brandon Stark) The Vale Gulltown - Arryn * Jasper Arryn - played by /u/Quartz-N-Quarks Gates of the Moon - Egen * Vardis Egen - played by /u/barra_o_m The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister * Gerion Lannister - played by /u/MannisterLannister (Leo Tyrell) * Lucion Lannister - played by /u/GoldenhandTheJust * Marissa Lannister - played by /u/AlwaysPaysHerDebts * Martyn Lannister - played by /u/martynlanny Lannisport - Lannister Golden Tooth - Lefford * Baldwin Lefford - played by /u/CrimsonPencil The Wall and Beyond Castle Black - Night's Watch * Phillandon Umber - Open Essos The Free Cities Volantis * Aerion Azantys - played by /u/Azantys (Karla Cerwyn)